


Quarentena

by Fushigikage



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: O leve desconforto de Will com a nova rotina universitária passa quando ele conhece seu colega de quarto, um rapaz excêntrico chamado Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Quarentena

Will Graham levantou cedo naquele dia. Antes mesmo que o sol estivesse alto no céu, ele já se encontrava arrumado e sentado em sua cama. Ao seu lado estava sua mala com algumas peças de roupa e alguns poucos objetos pessoais, a qual sua mãe o havia ajudado a separar no dia anterior, para que ele não esquecesse nenhum item importante. Essa era a primeira vez que iria passar tanto tempo longe de casa, longe de sua família e amigos – e longe de seus cães. Estava acostumado a viver a mesma vida pacata todos os dias, sempre ajudando os pais após a escola e agora lá estava ele, se preparando para ir embora. Apesar de se apegar a ideia de que esse era um rompimento inevitável, algo dentro de si gritava em alerta fazendo com que sua mente imaginasse toda sorte de coisas ruins para o seu futuro.

Afastando os maus pensamentos, fechou os olhos e buscou as lembranças do campus onde iria estudar e morar. Tinha estado lá semanas antes com o pai para que pudessem providenciar toda a parte burocrática para a mudança do jovem estudante. Ir para a Universidade de Baltimore era o primeiro passo para se tornar o criminalista que desejava ser e ir morar no campus era um mal necessário, visto que ele próprio deveria se acostumar com a própria independência. Ficou combinado que ele iria passar as férias com os pais, mas iria morar no campus e, depois da formatura, iria se mudar para algum bairro próximo da universidade, para poder prosseguir com os seus estudos.

Já no carro, a caminho de seu destino, lembrou do quanto ficou chateado ao descobrir que não havia vagas em dormitórios individuais. O diretor  havia lhe conseguido um bom quarto – nas palavras do mesmo – e com um bom colega para dividir o dormitório. Aproveitando o silêncio da não tão longa viagem, seu único desejo era de que o tal colega não fosse um encrenqueiro ou alguém dado a bagunças, caso contrário, toda a sua estadia estaria arruinada. Era quase hora do almoço quando Will finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Ele preferiu se despedir do pai no carro e seguiu sozinho até o dormitório e, de alguma forma, o simples gesto pareceu ter uma enorme importância.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao seu destino. O prédio onde ficava o seu dormitório era rodeado de belas árvores e o clima estava muito agradável naquela manhã. Seguiu até o fim do corredor, chegando em uma porta sem identificação aparente. Colocou a chave na porta e respirou fundo antes de abrir a maçaneta. Ele não fazia ideia do que ou quem iria encontrar ali dentro; a única coisa que ele sabia, é que esse era um aluno veterano – todo o restante era uma completa incógnita. Abriu a porta e não encontrou ninguém ali dentro. Por outro lado, percebeu que o cômodo estava muto bem organizado. Não era nada luxuoso, mas também não era de todo ruim – tinha cerca de 15m², divididos entre uma pequena cozinha, um pequeno banheiro e as camas. As camas eram separadas por uma janela e, ao se aproximar dela, percebeu que ela tinha uma vista perfeita para um lindo jardim. Percebeu que a cama ao lado da sua estava muito bem arrumada e tinha um cheiro peculiar, o qual Will não conseguiu identificar. Na parede havia uma prateleira com diversos livros sobre Medicina, idiomas e música. Percebeu que havia duas poltronas e uma televisão próximas à porta e que havia um pequeno rádio em uma bancada improvisada na singela cozinha – que tinha uma pia, um pequeno frigobar e um fogão igualmente pequeno e simples.

Ele não percebeu quando a porta se abriu e um homem entrou. O homem o observou durante alguns segundos e, percebendo que não havia sido notado, fez como se limpasse a garganta.

– Você deve ser o novato, certo? – Sem esperar resposta, colocou a bolsa que carregava na bancada improvisada e se aproximou. – Hannibal Lecter.

– Will Graham. – Ele apertou a mão estendida. – Me desculpe, estava distraído.

– Não tem problema. Achei que você chegaria mais tarde, perdão não ter estado aqui para recebe-lo. 

Hannibal se afastou e foi direto para a bancada, retirando da bolsa legumes, verduras e algumas frutas. Focado em sua atividade de organizar os alimentos que havia trazido consigo, foi Will quem tentou quebrar o silêncio.

– Você tem livros legais aqui.

– Você gosta? – Hannibal parou para encara-lo.

– Sim, são interessantes – o moreno respondeu – mas são sobre assuntos desconexos entre si.

– E por que você diz isso? – Percebendo o desconforto do outro, sorriu. – Vamos ter tempo para conversar sobre isso no almoço. A menos que você queira ir comer no refeitório. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Você vai comer no refeitório?

Will balançou a cabeça negativamente e o homem voltou sua atenção para a refeição que iria preparar. Não demorou muito e estavam os dois sentados em frente a bancada, comendo. Apesar de Hannibal ter se mostrado comunicativo naquele primeiro dia, ele se mantinha quieto e reservado a maior parte do tempo. Quase nunca o encontrava depois das aulas e, exceto quando estava cozinhando, passava horas sem dizer uma única palavra. Conforme as aulas foram passando, descobriu que Hannibal era, de fato, muito inteligente; ele havia se formado em Medicina em Paris, quando ainda morava com os tios e agora estava em Baltimore, se especializando em psiquiatria forense. 

Durante a noite, Will observava Hannibal dormindo na cama ao lado, mas sem saber ao certo porque tinha tanto interesse nele; por que o silêncio dele o incomodava tanto? Hannibal não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim; ele era alto e magro, mas sem parecer frágil. Tinha o rosto bem delineado, incríveis olhos claros e o cabelo estava sempre penteado. Ainda assim, não era o suficiente. Ele queria saber sobre Hannibal mais do que ouvia pelos corredores; queria saber mais do que as prateleiras ou o que os seus pertences diziam sobre ele. Depois daquele primeiro dia, não tiveram outra conversa tão calorosa quanto aquela. Tentando afastar de seus pensamentos o homem que dormia ao lado, apertou os olhos e se forçou a dormir.

Os dias passaram sem mais problemas. Ambos saíam cedo para suas aulas, voltavam tarde e mal trocavam palavras. Naquele dia em específico, foram surpreendidos ao saírem do dormitório. Havia um enorme aviso informando que as aulas tinham sido suspensas e que era terminantemente proibido caminhar pelo campus. Aguardaram maiores informações, porém, após três dias, foram formalmente avisados de que ficariam em quarentena em seus dormitórios. Ao que tudo indicava, a tal pandemia havia chegado ao campus e eles não seriam liberados para ir para casa. Em um misto de angústia por não saber como estavam seus pais em casa e cansaço, Will se deixou cair pesadamente em uma poltrona. 

Hannibal cozinhava para eles todo dia – e sempre fazia algum prato diferente e exótico, apesar dos poucos ingredientes disponíveis – e Will cuidava da louça. Ainda assim, poucas palavras eram trocadas entre eles, já que o seu colega de quarto estava sempre ocupado lendo ou escrevendo. Depois do terceiro dia sem ouvir nenhuma palavra de qualquer ser humano, Will teve uma ideia.

– Hannibal?

O outro se limitou a abaixar o livro que lia.

– Você gosta de ver filmes de terror? – Perguntou, indo até a própria cama. Puxou sua mala, que estava debaixo dela, e retirou alguns DVDs de dentro. – É que eu só tenho filmes de terror aqui.

– Quais que você tem aí? 

Hannibal colocou o livro na cabeceira e se sentou na cama, parecendo interessado. Will mostrou algumas capas, mas o homem levantou e foi até a cozinha improvisada. 

– Pensei em algo melhor. – Disse, abrindo o frigobar. – Escolha um que você goste. Me surpreenda. Vou improvisar algo para comermos enquanto isso.

Em menos de meia hora, estavam sentados nas poltronas, lado a lado, enquanto assistiam  _ De Volta à Casa da Colina _ e saboreavam um sanduíche de atum com queijo – o melhor que Will lembrava de ter experimentado. Assistiram em silêncio, mas o jovem conseguia perceber que o colega de quarto parecia desconfortável com o filme. Perguntou se ele queria assistir outra coisa e, com as muitas negativas, terminaram sem muitas delongas.

– E então? – Perguntou, mais ansioso do que achou que estaria.

– E então? – Hannibal repetiu a pergunta lentamente e com uma voz extremamente rouca. – Esse filme não faz jus ao legado da Colina. Você gosta mesmo dele?

– O que tem de errado com ele?

– A história não faz sentido, tudo ali é feito para chocar... Não, não é agradável.

Se seguiu um silêncio constrangedor. Will pensou em discutir, mas não era o que ele queria; ele só queria relaxar assistindo um filme e conversar com o seu misterioso colega de quarto, brigar por causa de um filme era ridículo. 

– Will? – O jovem levantou a cabeça para encarar Hannibal colocando um pen drive na TV. – Você escolheu um filme para me mostrar. Nada mais justo do que eu fazer o mesmo.

O homem passeou nas pastas do pen drive até abrir um arquivo em específico. O título _Dragonwyck_ apareceu e um filme antigo começou a rodar. Will olhava da tela para Hannibal e percebia admirado o quanto ele parecia hipnotizado pelo filme. O jovem não pode deixar de achar gracioso o quanto Hannibal estava concentrado. 

– Bem, – Hannibal disse assim que o filme terminou – não é bem terror, mas é um dos meus filmes preferidos.

– Então, você é mais clássico? 

– Clássico? – O homem pareceu confuso.

– Nos seus gostos – Will se apressou em dizer. – Eu trouxe uma continuação de um remake relativamente recente e você trouxe um clássico daqueles.

– Ah – ele sorriu. – Sim, eu gosto mais de clássicos, digamos assim.

Estavam de frente um para o outro e Will não tirava os olhos do rosto do homem mais velho. No entanto, ele percebeu que Hannibal também olhava fixamente para ele. Sentiu a garganta secar pelo nervosismo, era como se estivessem em silêncio há horas.

– E do que mais você gosta? – Will quebrou o silêncio, mas sem tirar os olhos dele.

Hannibal se levantou e encurtou ainda mais a distância entre eles. Próximos o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro, fechou os olhos ao sentir que o homem mais velho inclinou o corpo em direção ao dele, deixando o rosto de ambos separados por meros centímetros. Ao invés de receber um beijo, sentiu quando Hannibal cheirou o seu pescoço e se afastou devagar. Abrindo os olhos devagar, encontrou um par de olhos brilhantes fixos nele.

– Isso – ele abriu um sorriso – você vai descobrir em breve.

Juntando o lixo que haviam feito, Hannibal se afastou, deixando um Will perplexo sentado na poltrona. Sem se mover, Will observou Hannibal se afastar lentamente. Mesmo sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre eles, o moreno estava decidido a descobrir quais eram as intenções do seu excêntrico colega de quarto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, a história não foi revisada e faz parte de um projeto particular meu (?), onde me proponho a escrever e postar fanfics diariamente. Comentários são bem vindos (:


End file.
